The CVD prevention intervention trial is a large scale effectiveness trial to examine implementation and maintenance aspects of the diffusion potential of a school-based CVD prevention curriculum developed by the investigators in previous research. Funding for the study (provided by NHLBI ) occurred at a time when Dr. Killen was Senior Research Scientist, Department of Medicine, Stanford University School of Medicine and Co-Principal Investigator on the project. The Principal Investigator (Dr. Killen) functioned as the Director of Research for the study prior to coming to NICHD. Dr. Killen will collaborate with the Stanford team in the development of the intervention materials and instrument and data collection protocols and will direct data analyses and paper writing for publication.